In recent years, improvements in the ability for members of the public to access valuable entertainment content by connection to relatively low cost high speed bi-directional networks has raised interest in advertisers seeking to exploit such systems for promotion of goods and services to users of these networks.
Current methods and trends to advertise over such networks are frequently unsatisfactory due to their failure to provide a satisfactory combination of incentive and acceptable amount of effort on the part of the users targeted by the advertisements, or by excessive advertiser commitments (i.e., effort, expense, time, etc.). This is particularly true with regard to methodology that requires users to perform substantial amounts of data entry or other time-consuming tasks to acquire access to content and services that are initially indicated to be readily available or free. Oftentimes such methodology can also require a user to enter sensitive personal information, such as home address and/or credit card information, which may also be unacceptable to the user. For advertisements that require more efficient involvement of user interaction, this trend of requiring substantial expenditure of effort and/or disclosure of sensitive information, coupled with the subsequent wait period during download of the desired content has significant drawbacks.
Another related trend has been to offer certain services, such as network access, or access to specialized content, e-mail accounts, e-fax accounts, and so forth, over a network connection, for free to customers who are willing to sign up and provide detailed personal identifying information to be maintained in a server database. In return for providing such customer information, the service provider provides desired access to services, for example an e-mail account, to the customer for free or at reduced cost, with the provision that the customer must then view attached advertisements, which may be targeted to the customer based on his or her identifying information, browsing activity, etc. Such advertisements can be attached to customer e-mail or appear in pop-up windows or frames which are generated upon accessing the server network. By such systems, the costs necessary for maintaining the network services or paying for network content can be paid for by advertising revenues, whereas the customer gains access to desired services by release of certain personal information and being forced to view targeted commercial advertisements.
However, despite their popularity as an advertising medium, such systems suffer from the drawback that customers, in general, do not like being forced to view advertisements or commercials in this fashion In addition, many customers are reluctant to give up personal information, particularly to advertisers, in exchange for free network services or free access to content over a network. Thus, a need exists for improvement in when and where a user wishes to view auxiliary content. At the same time, flexibility needs to be provided to advertisers in terms of the manner in which such auxiliary content is delivered to customers, so that advertisements can be presented in a non-offending way more likely to appeal to customer interest. Therefore, more flexible systems have been sought in which auxiliary content can be provided to customers.
According to one known system, embedded commercials may be provided in a memory device installed in a television receiver, the commercials being displayed on a portion of the screen through use of a graphics generator when a control function on the television receiver is activated. Local storage of advertisements may be done on a programmable read-only memory (PROM), however, this system places a heavy burden on advertisers who must establish access with the PROM device in some manner through a server network.
According to another known technique, advertisements may be provided over a computer network or on a local storage device such as a CD-ROM and displayed on a local computer. The advertisements displayed on the local computer can be selected based on pre-configured user preference information, such as which types or categories of advertisements a given user may choose to view. Here, the main feature intended to be accessed by this system is simply the internet as a whole, so there is no linkage or association between predetermined primary content and auxiliary advertising content. There is no suggestion that advertisements are provided on local removable storage which acts as the means (or key) by which customers gain access to predetermined content servers providing valuable information such as movies, interactive games, programs, and so forth.
Therefore, current methods of advertisement in the computer network environment do not contain the incentives and ease-of-use necessary to provide auxiliary content efficiently and at optimal times, and thereby provide effective and sucessful advertisement content.